The present invention relates to a hanger. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hanger which is easily detached.
A conventional music instrument hanger has a U-shaped bracket to receive a music instrument such as a guitar. However, an angle of the conventional music instrument hanger cannot be adjusted.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hanger which is easily detached.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hanger which has a connection pipe to be rotated in order to adjust an angle of the hanger.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hanger which has a positioning seat having a plurality of round holes and an L-shaped rod having a positioning rod inserted through one of the round holes of the positioning seat so that a direction of the L-shaped rod can be adjusted.
Accordingly, a hanger comprises a support frame, an L-shaped rod, a clamp seat, a connection pipe, and a bracket. The support frame has a hollow post, a fork-shaped frame disposed on an upper portion of the hollow post, and a positioning seat disposed on a top portion of the hollow post. The positioning seat has a circular hole and a plurality of round holes. The connection pipe has a rear end having a pivot hole. The clamp seat has a through hole. The rear end of the connection pipe is inserted in the clamp seat. The bracket has a tube and a U-shaped rod connected to the tube. A lower end of the L-shaped rod is inserted in the hollow post through the circular hole of the positioning seat. A bolt fastens the clamp seat and the rear end of the connection pipe together through the through hole of the clamp seat and the pivot hole of the connection pipe. A front end of the connection pipe is inserted in the tube.